Shouldn't" Doesn't Mean "Can't"
by Rehanna
Summary: John and Chiana. Any more of a summary will ruin it.


Title: "Shouldn't" Doesn't Mean "Can't"  
Author: Rehanna  
Summary: John and Chiana. Any more would ruin it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I wish I could say I did, well, I could be then I'd probably be sued and all that messy business, and, considering I'm only 17, that wouldn't be good. So I'll stick to saying they don't belong to me. The Farscape characters belong to lots of people, Jim Henson Productions, The SciFi Channel, Nine Networks in Australia and Hallmark Entertainment. I'm simply borrowing the characters to write a little story about them. I'll give them back, in one piece (Hey! Just because their clothing is in a pile in the floor doesn't mean that they aren't in one piece!). They're clothing my be a little rumpled, but they'll be ready for their next adventure, given to them by either from the Farscape writers that get paid or those of us who don't. By the way, even though the characters don't belong to me, the story does. © Rehanna, 2001  
A/N: I don't know what this is. A plot bunny attacked me while I was writing a reply to a post on Scifi.com. I *am* a shipper. I have *not* become a Chianite. I will not. This is the plot bunny's entire fault! But, this story is dedicated to the second, and only remaining Chianite, Evan. Oh, and I think it started out well, then, since I had to force my muses, it gets, well, bad. It's not my fault they won't work. It's theirs.  
  
  
There had been an attraction as long as she had been on the ship. She knew, from the looks he gave her when no one was looking, he felt it, too. The only way they could be termed was "lust filled," but there was something else behind them, a kind of tenderness that wouldn't have belonged from anyone else. There was also an obviously overwhelming urge not to hurt her.   
He was giving her one of those looks now. She could feel it. She tried to catch his eye, reward him with a flirtatious smile, but he refused to meet her gaze, seeming embarrassed at being caught.  
Theatrically, she stood and stretched, knowing his eyes would be drawn to her again. Her performance, however, was interrupted by a voice floating over the comms.  
"Commander?"  
"Yeah, Pilot?"  
"One of Moya's amnexus conduits is backed up."  
He was already half standing by the time he answered, "I'm on it."   
He scooped the purple radish seeming vegetables off his plate and started toward the door. He never shot a look to the cat-like figure that currently shared the galley with him.  
She waited what she considered the proper amount of time for him to reach the conduits, left the galley, and followed his path, stopping a few feet behind him.  
"Crichton," she purred, almost in his ear, "Need any help?"  
"No, Pip, I --," John Crichton made one of his bigger mistakes. He chose to look up. Chiana was rather sure he meant to look her in the eye, but didn't make it that far. She supposed it might have something to do with the fact she was leaning over next to him, giving him a wonderful view down her top.   
After a moment, he shook his head, and seemingly deciding what he was working on was a better place to focus his attention, "No, Pip, I think I can handle this."  
"You sure?" she asked, kneeling next to him, close enough for their thighs to brush against each other.  
"Mm-hmm," came the reply as he went back to work.  
Chiana suppressed a grin and she played a little kid and pounced next to him, to the point she lost her balance, conveniently into John, and knocked him over, landing on top.  
John gave her a look as he tried to sit them both up. "Chiana, we've talked about this. We can't--."  
"Shouldn't. Shouldn't doesn't mean can't." Chi broke in.  
John ignored the interruption, "--Because you're with D'Argo and I'm..."   
"Trying to convince Aeryn she isn't a statue?" the girl supplied.  
"Something like that, yes."   
"Fine, old man, if that's how you want it to be..."  
"That's how it has to be."  
She sighed, nodded, kissed him quickly on the cheek before standing up and disappearing to another part of the ship.   
With her quick exit, Chi missed John's sigh and his mumbled, "No, shouldn't doesn't mean can't, does it?"  
  
  
  
***  
A/N: Okay, that didn't turn out exactly as planned. They were going to sleep together, originally. Ah well, my muses are nothing if not subtle. And has anyone else noticed I have a J/A fic up, 3 A/G and now a J/C? May I should add my J/D slash, as well.. If anyone wants to read it, I'll post it. 


End file.
